Faint Spark from Within
by ruby baggins
Summary: This story tells about a special crystal with a "life" of its own, an everyday person - and - about a not-so-imaginary friend. Frodo/OC
1. Life is just or so they say

Usually, if it comes to crystals, we admire their natural beauty...They sparkle, they shine,and reflect rays of light in every facet. We do not know much about the conditions, that lead to their creation. It takes thousands or even millions of years, to set the stage. Heat, pressure and other unpredictable forces of nature in exactly the right measurement...

But, what if theres more to it..?

There is no scientific „proof" of the wisdom, some of these crystals do contain. Ancient wisdom, gathered through aeons to help mankind cope with nowadays life.

This story tells about a very special crystal, with a „life" of its own. It literary enlightens an ordinary persons thoughts and brings a change, long overdue.

A life, changed forever...and and a not so „imaginary" friend...

Frodo/OC

Faint Spark from Within

Ch.1

Life is just...or so they say

One first look at her, and you could tell, that she wasnt smiling easily. She was friendly enough though, but that was essential in her job as a sales clerk.

So she kept bustling around the shelves, always trying to be of any help to customers, or even sell something. It wasnt that she hated what she was doing, but the shops atmosphere didnt really add to her joy.

Since her first day here things began to go downwards, and even more so, as she seemed to be at the mercy of her bosses mood-swings. The creative work, mostly making jewellery or repairing it, was only a little ray of light in an otherwise dim day at work.

It was not easy to guess her age, and her slender appearance and long dark and open hair made her look younger anyhow. There was something about her, but this air of reservedness felt like a wall to keep of every unwanted attention.

Nothing could have prepared her for that February afternoon.

It had been a saturday afternoon, and she was at the desk, leafing through a book about fossils and minerals. No customers to tend to, and nothing else, that would have been important right now.

As the door opened, her eyes caught sight of her employer, and a slight feeling of threat began to settle on her. First she closed the book and then jumped out of her seat.

Strange enough, he didnt even seem to have noticed her relaxed appearance, when he entered, but that was not it. Now she was really worried. It was not like him at all, to stay away for more than a whole week, without caring for his shop, and then reappear on a saturday afternoon, and only two hours before closing time.

Something was definitely wrong...

„Miss Tusayan...theres something, I need to speak to you about..."

Without knowing, what was to come, she sat back down and just looked at him.

„I am sorry...but I am unable to employ you any longer...finances are..."

...and with that, she tore her gaze away, as if to study something quite interesting on the opposite wall. She didnt intend to play drama-queen, nor was she ready to react in any reasonable way at all.

Financial matters...well...thinking about that, she couldnt help but let a small, ironic smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Just about three weeks prior to that present scene, her boss had asked her to skip her day off and work the entire week. He had gone on a weeks holiday, and she dutifully kept the shop open and running.And sure enough...whenever she wanted to take a week off, mr. employer had other plans.

Eleven months, and most of it spent with running the shop entirely alone, with no way to take a weeks holiday even...and to make matters worse...the money, which would have been due to substitute for unspent holiday time, wasnt paid, because law was on his side...

And so it happened, that this was her last day in those holy walls.

Eleven month...down the drain.

What now..?

This was, when Francine Willa Tusayan swore solemny to herself, that this wouldnt be the end of the world for her...

Well...at least, it wouldnt keep her from visiting that mineral-show next week. She was looking forward to go for quite some time now.

Regarding her own financial matters...that would turn out soon enough, and had never kept her from going.

Life is just...or so they say.

One couldnt possibly know the finds or possibilities there...!


	2. Unlikely Encounter

Ch 2

Unlikely Encounter

The days, following Francines „unemployment", were spent with anything but leisure. There was enough to take care of, and not once did she have the time to muse about the unfairness of this world.

Everything seemed to have slowed down, like in a thick haze. A way out of this was out of her sight too, so all she could try, was taking one step after another to cope with that new situation.

Among the roads, she had to take, there was one, she especcially despised...

For insurance reasons – and – of course, financial reasons, there was this official department, she had to call to. If only they would have done, what they should have in the first place...

As it was not the first time, Francine had to deal with it, experience had created a pretty good idea in her mind, of where this road would lead to...

When was the last time, she had been able to pack a few things and just get on a plane..? To escape...with no thought about having to go back and pick up, where she had left off..?

Three years ago...but it could as well have been in a past life...

For now, her only connection to the world, she wasnt able to travel at present, was her notebook and - the internet. Surfing the web - and write applications per e-mail, meant all of the distraction there was...but in this case, it would have to be enough.

Once every month, Francine had to set an appointment with the work-department, to show her applications - or - to report the results of those, she had to apply for. The only way to ensure, that she was able to pay her bills, if not much more...

„What a waste of time," she murmured, sighing, as she had just gotten home from another appointment. The only purpose, this department stood for, was to not only make her days miserable, but to get rid of any otherwise unwanted jobs, and - with that - getting rid of her as well.

As was asked from her, Francine called at shops in person, studied the newspapers and – of course - went on with e-mailing applications. All in the line of duty...and her computer didnt mind. It was busy enough, playing soundtrack-music in the background. But not just any soundtrack...

Music like that was similar to a wordless description of people and places, without actually seeing anything...like a picture, slowly being painted on the bare canvas of your mind...cities and landscapes, one could only trael to in dreams and imagination...and times of peaceful living in a green environment, until that idyll is threatened by an unforeseen danger...

A story, written over half a century ago, by an english professor, who once told his editor, that noone ever would read it anyway.

Francine had to shamefully admit, that she had never read the books, but as it was with modern times - and - even moreso - media - animated pictures, known as movies, would always pick up such a great story.

And so „Lord of the Rings" had become Francines greatest passion, along with everything there was to know and learn about it. Listening to the music of the movies was like forgetting the boundaries of time and space...until real life caught up with her again, which it did...anyway.

Now it wasnt, that Francine would have been some otherworldly, unrealistic fanatic, for that she was all too aware of what was happening in her own life right now, but as harsh, as it would get...seeing "a far green country", if only in her mind, always made up for the unwanted issues, reality would throw her way.

Weekends were still the time to enjoy...employment or not...and always a fair excuse for rekindled hope...new week...new chances..?

Francine had visited many gem-shows in the past, but as she entered the building this time, she was in for a big surprise. Not only were the decorations along the walls made to recall a village from centuries ago, the dealers and craftsmen all were clad in medieval style.

That reminded her of...

Well...

This was a gem-show..and not some movie set, she accidentally could have stumbled into. Nonetheless she would ask, what this unusual setting was all about.

Strolling along the booths, she took in the atmosphere, every now and then picking up an interesting specimen of fossil or mineral. Nothing exceptional so far, but the day was still young...

Slightly disappointed, she headed for the Information, located a little apart from the other booths, and the only place, seemingly not involved in medieval decoration.

Ah, yes. Now she knew. Mineral mining in this area dated back a long time, and this years annual show theme was "natures treasures - then and now".

It was fun to watch, as there were some demonstrations of jewellery-making and mining, as it would have been practised in those days long past. The costumes were as close to historical records - so Francine was told - as possible, and at least, she was enjoying herself.

With her budget, small as it was, she couldnt really afford any rare specimens, but made some surprisingly good deals for that, so there was still enough for a much needed coffee and some light snack to go with it.

For now, this was as it always should have been...

As afternoon turned to evening, and the first dealers were clearing their booths and preparing to leave, Francine got ready to head back home too. The day had been pleasantly enough, but strenuous as well, so she just wanted to get away from that noisy action, that was all around her, accompanying the dismanteling of booths and stands.

Then...something caught her attention.

One small cardbox without lid stood there, a little aside, as if forgotten by its owner, who was busy, getting his stuff together. Stepping closer, Francine could see, that the contents of the box were nothing else but gravel and some larger rocks. Still, something wouldnt let her turn around and leave just yet.

Amidst all that chunks of rock, something must have caught the closest ray of light, and was now, although half buried in dust, peeking out to her.

Francines fingers were quicker than her hesitation, and what she was holding in her palm then, was the strangest crystal - rock - whatever - she had ever seen. It was shaped like a candles flame, that had turned into stone, with a myriad of natural facets. But as she turned it to get a better look at it from different angles, there was no more light, and the entire crystal seemed opaque, even dull.

„How much for that..?" she asked, holding her find up.

The dealer, either sensing one last good sale or being all too occuppied in his leaving, just looked at the stone in her hand, and then up to her.

„Well...make an offer !"

„Hm...it doesnt look like anything special..."

That did it. The dealer, already busy again with packing, turned around and sighed.

„Maybe not, but it seemingly has found its way to you...tell you what...I dont even know, what that is...and Im in a bit of a hurry...just keep it...as a good luck charm..."

And with that, he just smiled at her and was gone.

Francine stood, a little perplexed, looking at the gift, she just got, and as if she was waiting to see that ray of light again, that had first attracted her attention. But there was nothing but an unusual shaped, dust-covered crystal in her hand.

Back home, after dinner, she inspected all of her purchased specimen. They were chosen for being unique, and Francine wouldnt have bought anything, that was typical for its species, always looking for everything but that.

„Now...look at you," she smiled at the strange crystal, that she just couldnt identify yet,"What if I would let Daniel have a look at you...hes an expert, I can tell you..!"

Shaking her head, Francine put the crystal aside, as if afraid of being caught in talking to herself.

Daniel was an old friend and „partner-in-crime", when it came to mineral matters. He owned a shop and a small laboratory, to do tests and expertises occasionally. If he wouldnt know, noone would...

„Tomorrow," she mused, lying in bed , unable to fall asleep,"...just curious..."

It wasnt entirely dark in her bedroom, and so the silhouettes of furniture were some strange comfort, making her feel a little less alone.

Francine smiled into the darkness, at noone in particular, and as sleep finally overcame her, she dreamed about a candles flame, turnig to stone...


	3. First Glimpse

Ch. 3

First Glimpse

For Francine, cell-phones were just something really annoying...and apart from that, she really didn't think it necessary at all, to be within reach every minute of the day.

Daniel's call had come in, when she had just decided, to stay at home, having no important things to do, and one look out of her kitchen window was more than enough to rectify that.

To simply state, that it was raining, would have been an understatement, and sure as anything, Francine would get soaking wet, despite her umbrella.

Silently cursing her compliance, she locked her door and prepared herself for the downpour, that would await her, once she had left the safety of indoors.

And curse my curiousity too, she just thought...

Recalling her friend's voice on the phone, he had sounded excited, and a little mysterious as well, which was quite a change to a few days earlier, when Francine had asked him to put a name to that peculiar crystal, given to her at the gem-show. Daniel had been anything but pleased then.

The laboratory was not exactly around the corner, but however short the distance was, it seemed, as if every last cloud with still one drop of water left, would have saved that very drop for Francine exlusively.

„What could possibly be that urgent, to ruin this season's fashion style for..?"

Looking up from what he was doing, Daniel became aware of Francine's presence, leaning just inside his doorframe, dripping wet.

„Ah...I see...it's cynical day again..."

„Well...for now it would do, to offer me a towel..!"

„You don't need me to show you to the bathroom, do you..?"

Francine gave him a strange look, then grinned and made for another door, just on the left side of the entrance.

He had always been good with words...to encourage her, cheer her up...and as long as they had known each other, there had been sort of a silent arrangement.

Friendship...yes...but nothing more.

All dried up and comfortable for the moment, Francine returned, eagerly awaited.

„Now...what did you find out ?"

„No use in just telling...you have to see it..!"

Francine raised one eyebrow, then followed him obediently to a much smaller room, where Daniel used to do tests, he needed special equipment for.

„Fine...on with it...you shouldnt...," and then, all of a sudden, Francine's voice caught in her throat, and her mouth snapped shut, and just to add the finishing touches to her puzzled look, her eyes grew round and wide, taking in the scenery in front of her.

„What...how did you...is that..?"

Her appeance had an uncanny resemblance with a fish, bereaved of water, and Daniel couldn't help but notice this as one of these rare moments, when Francine was lost for words.

On a table, something that looked like a silver necklace, was fastened between two metal posts, and the pendant of said chain was... Francine's crystal...

So far..but not unusual...

What really had shushed her, was, that there seemed to be no visible ring or other attachment, that would connect chain and stone. There even was one finger's breadth between, and so one could easily be fooled, believing, the crystal was suspending all by itself - in mid-air...

Slowly recovering from her shock, Francine eyed Daniel with a little suspicion, which had not been there before.

„Where's the catch..?"

He looked hurt, but only for a moment, then, as if to proof something, he picked up a pencil and carefully swept it from one side to the other, in the small space between stone and chain.

Still the crystal remained, where it was, seemingly undisturbed by all that fuss.

„Alright..," she sighed,"...I'm officially impressed...is that...some kind of natural magnetism..?"

„You could say that...but...well...other minerals are usually drawn to iron...or..the other way around...but your little find here...prefers...it's only attracted to genuine silver..."

„What a picky little fellow..."

„Picky indeed..."

„Good, you dont have to punch a hole through it, to wear it as a pendant...but then...you can't even wear something like this little sensation in the public, without raising a good number of questions."

„True."

„And...what else is new..?"

Daniel seemed to search for the right words to continue.

„Well...you know about the mohs-scale, and the hardest mineral, known to man, don't you ?"

„Yes...and...yes."

„So there must be an explanation, why any diamond's hardness seems to disappear next to our little friend here."

„How so..?"

„Although it is not even possible...not heard of...this piece shows a...twenty-eight on a scale, that holds a ten as it's peak..."

„Twenty-eight...hmm...why not twenty...or even thirty...?"

„Don't ask me..," Daniel laughed," pity, you cant even trust mother nature anymore..."

„Yes...good old Mohs would have been delighted..."

„Care for a drink ?" he suddenly asked.

Francine hesitated, but not because she wouldn't enjoy his company in other matters as in minerals...

Noticing it, Daniel added," Don't worry, I'm buying..."

Half being dragged, and half following on her own, Francine gave up her sorry attempts of protest.

"You don't have to...it's not that bad...and besides...YES...I do have a life..."

„And you, dear friend...don't put on a brave face for me...it's me, you are talking to..!"

The evening was quite enjoyable, and there was not to much talk about problems.

He walked her home, and just as he was about to turn and leave, Daniel seemed to remember something. He began to rummage in his pocket, producing the crystal.

„Here..," he said,"I almost forgot to give it back, it's yours after all."

„Thank you," she took it, then added," and of course for your expertise."

„Don't mention it...quite a special one...take care of it...who can tell, what will happen..."

Francine smiled, received a kiss to her cheek and then went back into the sanctuary of her apartment.

She couldn't tell, if it was the amount of alcohol, which had not been that severe anyway, or her head, beginning to ache, or the weather, her mood...or...the sum of it all...but, as she took one last look at her crystal, before she would put it away for today, Francine noticed a change, seemingly coming from deep within the stone, a faint spark, working it's way out, slowly but steadily.

It felt as if her mind had drifted off to a faraway place...as if she could see it...hear it...even smell the air above it...and then, two words were carried to her...still only to be heard in her mind...but soft as a breeze...

Maura Labingi...

Francine thought for a moment, trying to concentrate, but not being able to do so...

The crystal in her hand looked as it had before.

The spark was gone.

Shaking out of her reverie, Francine decided to put the blame on her slightly clouded head.

What might have befallen her, that could be of interest to any psychiatrist, would have to wait, and even before she would go to see one, there was probably the option to look it up in a dictionary of mental diseases, although this was not something to kid about.

Francine's last guess on this subject for today was, that the words had sounded strangely familiar...

Like a name even...but of noone she knew...

„Well..," she assured herself," crystals don't talk...and they don't bear names..."

Anyway, wasn't mother nature full of surprises..?


	4. Of Books and Thresholds

Yes, yes...I know...this isn't much of a story-plot right now...telling of everyday's troubles and throwing in some sparkling crystals...BUT...it will get better, that much I can promise ! And if you read the first three chapters and were wondering about "wheres Frodo ?", well...we are getting closer already...this IS a Lord of the Rings fanfic after all, although it doesn't seem to be right now...'Til now, this was kind of an introduction...getting into characters, so to say...

Please, read on and maybe...tell me, what you think so far..?

Ruby :)))

Ch.4

Of Books and Thresholds

Unbelievable, as it seemed, but nonetheless true...so half a year had passed, since Francine had lost her job, and still there was no new door in sight, that would open for her...and all the while, life went its usual way...

She was lucky then, getting the opportunity to help out on weekends in a small gift-shop. It was not much, but made it a little easier for her, and with the work-department's blessing to earn a little on the side, it was one small step back to normal.

Sometimes, Francine spent her lunch-break in the nearby library, armed with a sandwich, and an even greater hunger for knowledge. What she was looking for exactly, didn't have anything to do with minerals this time, and so the book, she was studying, held a collection of essays, all regarding Tolkien's Middle Earth...

As her thoughts wandered back to that frightful moment a couple of weeks ago, when she had had that "vision" or some "vivid dream", and everything with all of her senses involved, Francine could again hear two words clearly in her mind...

Maura Labingi...

First it seemed easier to get a glint from a needle in a haystack, then to find the meaning of something, that had sounded like a whisper from another place - or time...

A name..?

One of Middle Earths places..?

Francine decided to go for names first, which wasn't to be underestimated, as she soon found out. Tolkien's inventive spirit could be read in every word and in every single language of the peoples of Middle Earth, imaginary or not...

But still...no trace...

Family trees of important characters were no help either...at first anyway...and as there were only a few essays left - and her lunch-break was coming to a close as well, Francine was about to give it up for now, when something caught her eye...

A little dictionary of...(no, no mental diseases, sorry), but of the „native tongue", spoken by a human-like race, known as "Halflings" or "Hobbits", who would, apart from that, play a major part in the Professor's epic story.

So...looking up main characters had not been such a bad idea at all, as „Maura Labingi" was the Hobbit name of none other than a certain...

Frodo Baggins...

...which was still no explanation for her, about hearing whispering voices in her mind and the bearer of said voice was nowhere to be seen...

Well, at least she had an idea now...where to begin...to really begin with her further observation, and no psychiatrist would have to bother with her...not untill...well, not to think about it now...

This would be as good a time as ever to start with reading the story, to find out more about a well beloved and often misunderstood character, and maybe get to know, why some imaginary person from out of a book would whisper his way into her thoughts...and into her life...

And not to forget...the crystal, which gave that first impression to her...and the part it would play in all of that..!

And...Francine had a life to live yet...with not only problems but a good deal of questions to get answers to...and hopefully soon...

The gift-shop, she was working for at weekends, had a quite unique assortment of goods, and there was no danger of getting bored, just by rummaging through the many things, as there were little figurines, like from out of a fairy tale, even jewellery and books, along with delicate, ciseled bookmarks in them. Francine was allowed to let her creativity flow into the process too, by making necklaces and other things to give and wear.

It wasn't until three more weeks later, when that crystal, that she kept in her drawer since her first experience with its mysterious ways, reminded her of its presence.

It had been a very strenuous day at work, and Francine was more than happy to lock the shop's entrance and head home, looking forward to a nice bath and then to relax, doing...whatever...

Everything was as always...except for the quiet...

Francine lit a candle, enjoying the warmth and glow of the flame, even staring into it for quite some time, lost in her thoughts...it seemed alive, taking away a bit of the sudden loneliness, she felt.

All around her, the room was dark.

Something made her tear her gaze away from the flame and lead her steps to a certain drawer..

After taking out the crystal and enclosing it in her fist, she looked up, intended to go back and sit down again by candlelight.

But...that was not to be. There was no more candle to dimly light the room, and as she opened her hand, all of the crystal's facetts mirrored the dancing flames of an...open fireplace...

Francine was aware of where she was...or at least thought so...this was her appartment,...or was it...? Nothing seemed familiar anymore...it even felt like being drawn back in time...to a place, that might have existed centuries ago...

No...this was not happening...

There were things on the mantelpiece, pictures and vases...but as the flames kept on with providing more details of the room, now so estranged to her, Francine still just stood there with her eyes doing all the wandering around.

And then...she got the impression of not being alone anymore...of being watched...

With a voice, that was hardly her own, she called into the semi-darkness of the room, adressing only the shadows on the wall :

„...Someone there..?"

Not even expecting an answer, Francine still could not move, but tried to focus her eyes on what was - or was not - there...before her.

A sudden gust of wind, coming from an unseen source, as there was no window anywhere, made the flames flicker and added to the surreal scene.

„Is that my answer..?" she whispered, finally able to take one step toward the fireplace.

In response, the flames seemingly calmed down, showing a bright blue and green in their center.

„Maura..?"

She couldn't tell, what had made her say that, but soon, as it was out, there was laughter, a giggle even, accompanied by a smell, she wasn't able to identify first, but then...it reminded her of her granddad's pipe...

Just more intense...

„It is you...right..?...but why...and why me..?"

The smell of „pipeweed" grew stronger, and was entirely gone the next moment. Francine took a deep breath, moving forward now, like awakening from a deep trance, and was about to open her mouth again, when something stopped her...

Questions...I too had them once...and doubts...and fear...

„Frodo..."

Yes, that is my name...

„So...why..?"

I do not know.

„Well, that makes two of us."

Shall I leave ?

„Since I can't see you, I can't tell if you have left or if you're still there, can I..?"

Ah..yes.

„Is this...a dream..?"

No.

„You don't talk much, do you..?"

Sorry.

„No need to be...well...if I am here, talking to you...hear you laugh...even smell...whatever weed that is...where will that lead me to..?"

You saw...my home...

„If you are referring to that vision I had some time ago...yes...I did...oh, this is just..."

Not real..?

„Is it..?...then what happened to the familiar look of my appartment...I don't own an open fireplace...nor anything else I see now..."

It is another world...

„Seems to be another time too...like a threshold to the past...right..?"

Maybe...

„If you leave now...will I see...ah...hear from you again..?"

Would you like to..?

„Very much so...you are an...interesting...enigmatic...person..."

Thank you.

„I...the pleasure was all mine...," Francine stuttered, and right then, another swirl of wind, stronger than the one at the beginning, blew at the flames and all that was left afterwards, were some glowing ambers.

Francine felt the returning darkness of the room around her, no more flickering flames, except one small candle infront of her.

And the crystal..? Still somewhat translucent, but not as it had been, it only reflected the small shimmer of the candle...and the tears on Francine's face.

Looking around with bleary eyes, she saw everything at its usual place, and that felt even more...strange...

There was nothing wrong with her...nor with the way she felt about all this...

Questions upon questions...

...And she would demand some answers...


	5. Trick or Treat

Ch.5

Trick or Treat

So this was, how it felt...being excited again, like back in the days, when she was still a child, looking forward to go out, hunting for sweets...

Francine looked at her reflection in the mirror, turning from one side to the other, not really satisfied with the outcome. About to get ready for going to a party, her self-critcism didn't help one bit. And this wouldn't be just any party...

Tonight was Helloween, so it was required to appear dressed properly...whatever one could find to wear from out of the ordinary. However...Francine's choice of costume wasn't a big surprise...

Returning her gaze from out of the mirror, an elegantly styled lady looked back at her, and one could have just thought, that this was supposed to be just a classic medieval outfit...known from paintings and stories from that time, but then...there was a pair of delicate, pointy ears, peeking out from under a mop of heavily curled hair. Francine had had quite a time to get her hair to look like it did now.

„Well..," she finally said, turning away reluctantly," not bad for a hobbit lass of upper station.."

It had never been a problem for Francine, to attend parties on her own, and if there had been noone to talk to, she would have had just a look around, watching others and taking in the atmosphere.

It had been so long...and so Francine really didn't mind the cab-driver, who was looking at her a little suspicciously, but nevertheless brought her to the place, where it all was about to happen, just in time for the openings of the evening.

She felt a little like Cinderella, when the cab's door had just slammed shut behind her, and it was good to be out in the open again.

Wow...

Unfolding infront of her, was a carefully trimmed and arranged hedge, in a height, one could not look over it, and a double gate of finely forged iron, painted in a solemn shade of grey.

Cinderella indeed....Francine thought, as she opened it just a bit to slip through and to continue on her way.

An old manor, like from out of a history book, was brightly illuminated in the fading light.

What an appropriate location for a party like this ! Francine was even greeted in style by a man, costumed like a servant, bowing to her and asking for her invitation.

It was different this time...but only slightly...Francine at least knew some people, which was of course, why she had been invited, by the owner of the gift-shop, she was working for at weekends, and who had rented this place to throw the party.

Francine was introduced to a number of other people, but already looking for a chance to get away unnoticed.

This place was crying out to her to be explored, and it was almost like she was a little girl again, free of life's trouble, playing princess and - in dire need of some fresh air too.

Thankfully, the hallways weren't as crowded as the main dining area, and the spooky decorations continued even out here, everything was perfectly arranged, and quite a sight to take in.

To make her costume look even more genuine, Francine had taken off her shoes, to reveal her originally "furry" feet, which had begun to itch a little too. For now she would have to remain inside, but there was enough to keep her busy...until later...but the evening was still young...

All that interiour, the furniture, the paintings...this house had seen at least three centuries come and pass, so much Francine had found out earlier, making polite small-talk with her host.

„Right, it is getting sticky in here," she murmured, while tying her shoes' laces, and then something fell out of her dresses' pocket. Gleaming up to her almost apologetically, her crystal lay at her feet...like fallen from grace...

„Well...how did you get in my costume's pocket...I don't even remember taking you with me," Francine wondered, and almost as an answer, there it was again, that tiny spark, she had missed for some time now, and leading the way now...

Where to..?

Francine took a deep breath and stepped outside, and for the moment, the noise of the party seemed to be too far away to bother her. All was quiet, and from what was still visible, away from the light, there was haze coming up like a translucent blanket, wavering all around the garden's bushes and adding a magical touch to this last night of october.

Looking back one last time at the bright lights of the party, she hopped down the stairs and led her steps towards the garden, right into the haze, which to her wasn't scary at all.

Even here, a little touch of Helloween couldn't be missed, there were pumpkins with little candles inside, and every now and then a bigger torch. The grass was damp and dewy, but Francine didn't seem to notice, not even the chill of the night's air could have kept her from strolling on.

The crystal in her hand suddenly felt warmer, and brighter, and she stopped to look at it.

„Good...I am enjoying the magic of the moment..," she murmured, then sighed.

You should...it is a beautiful night...

If Francine was frightened, she didn't show it.

„Hello, Frodo."

You do look...different...

„Well..," she laughed," if that is a compliment, than I thank you...but it is a little unfair, don't you think..? Since this is our second encounter, you still stay in the shadows...haze...of my imagination...and it is getting increasingly harder, talking to someone, who is...well...who is...invisible..."

How...do you...imagine me ?

„Ah...and another question..," Francine rolled her eyes, allthough she couldn't even be sure, if he would notice, not even, if he wasn't even making fun of her feigned desperation.

You would make a nice hobbit lass, but still...

„It is a costume...for a party,"Francine explained, a little frustrated already.

There was a slight breeze of wind, dividing the haze and carrying the sound of a giggle, she could remember well...

Hobbits do like to party...

Despite of her annoyance, Francine had to smile too, would he see it..?

„I have just begun to read your story..," she whispered,"...there is not much, I know yet..."

It was at a party...at my uncle's...when my life was about to change forever...

„Well," Francine mused,"...as for this happening here...I guess, I am not in any danger whatsoever, to give my life a new direction...at least not anytime soon..."

What makes you so sure about this..?

Francine was rapidly approaching the end of her patience now.

„Look...ah...I have really no idea...why all of this is happening...but...as for this evening, I just came here to enjoy myself, like I haven't for some time now...which, of course, doesn't mean, I wouldn't like to talk to a well-known hero from out of a book..."

As soon, as the last words were out, Francine regretted them wholeheartedly.

„Frodo...I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

No...do not be sorry...remember, you told me so on my behalf...

„So...are you saying...this party WILL somehow change my life..?"

You will talk to someone, before this night is over...

„Right now, I am talking to you..."

Yes, but it is not me, who will bring the news...

Now, Francine's attention was awakened.

„Who..?"

There was no answer this time.

„Frodo..?"

All, she could hear, was the rustle of the bushes' leaves, as the wind stroked through them.

„Well, it was nice talking to you, mr. Baggins," Francine snorted, and then made her way back through the garden and up to the manor again.

Once back inside, she was eagerly awaited by...the party's host, and her boss's wife had quite a surprise for her.

„There was another reason, we invited you to our little party tonight," was all, she first got to hear, but this was just the beginning...

When the conversation was over, Francine had one more reason to be thankful, not only for this enjoyable evening, with the crowd, and even without...but for an offer, that could really be the change, Frodo had told her about...

Francine smiled, and could almost „see" a certain friend down in the hazy garden, looking up to her and smiling in return...


	6. Walking on Freedom's Shore

Ch. 6

Walking on Freedom's Shore

Mr. And Mrs. Trellich, owners of the gift-shop, Francine was working in at weekends, had asked her for a special favour at that Halloween-party, which already had taken place three weeks ago.

Since they wanted to improve their shop's asssortment and add a „natural" touch to what they were offering, Francine had been asked to accompany them on a short trip...and it would even get better than that...She wouldn't have to worry about anything...their generous offer would include a flight-ticket and lodging...only for her advice on crystals and minerals to buy and add to the shop's goods.

But there still was somewhere she had to go first...an obligation, she really could have done without...hanging threateningly above her head like the proverbial sword of Damocles.

Another appointment with her „advisor" at the work-department..

Well...the good thing about that was...soon as this was over, they would leave her alone for at least another month, but Francine had the strange feeling that this was far from being "left in peace" and that something would happen, influencing everything after that and beyond.

What could one say about Mrs. Keegan...? She was of middle age, usually more than just a little frustrated and definitely the "old school" type of person. Maybe this was one of the reasons, Francine already had a nickname for her...whenever she crossed her mind, secretly adressing her as "Miss Holier-than-thou"...

So she sat there on the bench, just outside of Mrs. Keegan's office, waiting and fidgeting with her black tourmaline. Francine was quite sure about the protectional qualities of that stone, and even Miss Holier-than-thou would sense that, not trying to "behead" her, not even verbally...

„Miss Tusayan...come in please..."

Francine took the offered seat infront of her advisor's desk and tried to calm down, expectantly watching the other woman's face. It almost felt like a well-beaten ritual...Mrs. Keegan's eyes were fixed on her computer's monitor, not even looking at Francine while she was talking.

„So...what has become of those posts you had to apply for...any results so far..?"

Francine obediently told her everything, until there was only one post left, she would have to rectify for.

„That...Mr. Salzner...didn`t call me back 'till now..."

„And...you didn't call him again..?!"

„No..."

One could actually watch Mrs. Keegan straighten in her chair and almost „grow" across her desk to look at Francine with sharp and triumphant eyes.

„Of course you know about the consequences you'll have to face in refusing an offered job by not even applying for it...do you, Miss Tusayan..?"

Francine cringed inwardly, desperately trying to keep from shivering now.

„Well..?"

But this short moment of panic was already over, and Francine took her time to answer, reassured by a certain smooth and black stone in her pocket.

„You're enjoying this...aren't you..."

„Excuse me..?!"

„...Must be very satisfying...always being able to decide...whom to help...and who's to blame...everything in the name of laws...tell me...is this something personal, or...standard procedure for everyone, whose face you just can't stand..?"

There was an icy silence then, and Francine slowly stood up, still keeping eye-contact.

Mrs. Keegan seemed to have caught herself again, and her gaping expression changed to one of even greater surprise, when Francine, not waiting for an answer, continued :

„Any more questions...or applications for me to refuse and to spill water on your mills with that..?"

Mrs. Keegan looked like someone who had just shrunk to half of her size in her chair, and when Francine was already at the door, she finally managed to say something.

„You will see the results of your little revolutionary speech in a few days...just check your mailbox...good day, Miss Tusayan..."

Francine turned around and smiled at her. „...Before I forget...Merry Christmas, Mrs. Keegan."

„You're a little early...it's the middle of november now..."

„Well...unless we do have another appointment until then...enjoy your holidays...but I've no doubt you will...", and with that, Francine walked out, her head up high.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„You told her...WHAT..?!" Daniel's face while asking this, was quite a sight to behold.

Francine just gave him an enigmatic smile.

„Are you...by any chance...totally off your rockers...??"

„Relax, Dannyboy...she asked for it !"

„And you were happy to serve, huh ?"

They both had to laugh at that, but seriosness soon returned to their faces.

„What now..?" he asked.

„For now it's only a threat...and I still have a suitcase to pack."

„What time's your flight ?"

„10 a.m tomorrow."

„I'll take you to the airport...no need to feed a taxi's greed..."

„Sometimes you show your poetic talent...that rhyme was..."

„Just like me..?"

„Yes...just like you...well...see you tomorrow then..."

While packing all the necessary things, Francine felt...strange...as if looking for the right word to describe it...and then it literally popped into her mind...

Proud.

Yes, that was it...she had every reason to feel proud. When was the last time, she had been able to stand her ground...and the consequences-to-be were not even out of their eggshells yet.

On the next morning Francine made sure she had everything in order, checking for the umphteenth time, if the door was locked and what else there was to check. soon after that she was treated to the sight of Daniel, opening the Car's door to usher her inside.

Most of the way they spent in content silence, and only when the airport came into sight, Daniel had the urge to say something.

„...guess it's too late, trying to talk some sense into you..?"

„Yes...but I appreciate it."

They were out of the car now, Daniel busied by unloading her luggage, all the while talking.

„You're not even allowed to leave the state...!"

„...and that makes me...rightfully theirs already..?"

„What if they find out ?"

„What if Copernicus' theories had all been wrong and our world in fact IS a disc..?"

„Good point."

Now Francine's voice sounded more urgent than she wanted it to, but she had to once more stand her ground, even infront of her friend.

„Daniel...they're trying to take it away from me...everything...and I won't let that happen...not this time...and my boss...he wants my advice...mine...you see...I am no expert...but if it is the way I look at a crystal, that makes me choose it...I can't be that wrong, can I..?"

„I'm not sure that there's nothing wrong with you," Daniel joked,"...but you've got your own head, and what kind of friend would I be to keep you from using it to get through every wall..!"

Francine saw Mr. and Mrs. Trellich waving at her from the check-in-counter, and turning around to Daniel again, she said :

„Are you going to hug me now or what...THAT is not against the law, you know..."

They hugged, and parted before the scene became to awkward for them.

„Keep an eye on my mailbox, will you ?"

„Yes, ma'am."

„...want to know what I think about restrictions and laws in general...?"

„Hmm.."

„Quite frankly..."

„As always..."

„To hell with the work-department..."

„Take care..."

Check-in and boarding both was like a dream for Francine, and soon as the plane was ready for take-off, there was exitement, mixed with a little fear, but it felt good...comparable with a taste of fresh, salty air while taking the first steps on a walk along freedom's shore...


	7. One Soul and the Ocean Surf

Ch. 7

One Soul and the Ocean Surf

The inn where Francine and her employers had chosen to stay, were quite a positive surprise. Weathered walls, overgrown with ivy on the outside, but the rustic and cozy interior was very inviting. There even was an open fireplace in the lobby, wooden rafters and - pleasantly enough - the spacy rooms were equipped with marble mantlepieces too, keeping the crackling ambers and the flames safely inside. It almost felt a little old-fashioned, but Francine enjoyed it just because of that.

The village itself was little more than just a few houses, centered by a bustling plaza, and at this time of the year there were not many tourists that had made their way here either, which was a good thing for doing business, Mr. Trellich had said.

Since the inn was located a little ways from the village, and almost nestled at the rugged coastline, the surrounding landscape was quite untouched and there was only one winding road to and from the "busiest spot in the area".

There were a few mines that produced fine specimens of minerals, mostly berylls, tourmalines and some corundum too, and Francine's taste made her choose quite reasonable. She had told her employers before not to expect her being an expert, but they seemed to be satisfied with her advice nonetheless.

When she was not needed, Francine went on long walks which took her straight down to the coastline. It were no easy strolls, and she had to watch her steps because of the rather rough and stony nature of the ground.

Although it was surprisingly mild for november, she had dressed warmly, and as she made her way along, every now and then staring up to the cliffs and then straight on to the horizon, Francine suddenly stopped, taking a deep breath.

Yes...this was it...everything so far behind...away...off her ever burdened senses...this felt like a new kind of freedom...like a rain of sparks all around her, taking the chill out of the air...

And she wanted to run...run on until the land around her would just vanish into nothingness...to heaven or hell...she wasn't able to tell.

She knew she was more than just a little lost in her thoughts when almost tripping over a rock, Francine noticed a tall building ahead in the distance.

A lighthouse...

Well, this was not such an uncommon sight around here, but something literally drew her...made her continue - now with more attention to every step of course...

Standing right infront of it was...impressive, and as she looked up, she still couldn't explain what had brought her here.

The riveted door creaked a bit in its hinges, and once she entered, there was a whiff of dust in the air...like from a place that had been abandoned decades ago.

It would take some time to climb up the spiralling stairs, but something told her that it would be more than just rewarding for her.

Once she had reached the top, Francine was unsure about stepping outside on the platform. Her hand on the doorknob already, she decided to give it a try,

Bad idea...

Winds this high up were just like knives...and weather conditions were not even close to „stormy", so Francine hurried back inside again. Still a little breathless, she moved forward once more, relieved about the safety the thick glass provided for her, sheltering her from the icy breeze.

Well...she had been expecting a fair good view...but this was breathtaking...

Right now, november skies lived up to their reputation, being gray and cloudy, but on a clear day one would see forever...

Still staring with her eyes lost on the horizon, Francine did not notice the change at first, and so it came to her rather like waking up from a long sleep.

What was...it was not cold anymore...

The thick glass window was gone...

Finally tearing her gaze away...and surprised at the sudden cool touch of the wall, Francine's eyes grew wide...

There was nothing left of the metallic interior...no more feeling of abandonment...and that smell...it had something close to "sweet". Still she was high up on a building, but out in the open too...a marble porch with finely chiseled ornaments...faintly reminding her of gothic arcitecture.

Francine looked to her feet and up again, as if making sure that at least she still was her old self and...

she could feel his presence even before hearing his voice...

„Ah...Frodo...I thought so..."

You were expecting me ?

„Hm...well...seems, I've finally gotten used to talk to someone who is...well...who doesn't

want to...appear..."

That was only one half of the truth, but right now, she didn't care. Taking in the scenery, Francine traced some of the delicate carvings on the marble pillar next to her with her fingers.

Even the time of day had obviously changed...it was dark now...the light of a single bright star was reflected in the water...and the untiring surf rolled back and forth upon a white shore...not rugged anymore but smooth and glistening.

Talking about time...past...present...future...it just was...different...here...and then she knew, where Frodo's vision had taken her...

„Are there...seasons here...and...does it rain sometimes..?...this...this...is..."

Tol Eressea...the blessed realm...the undying lands...this place bears many names...

Overwhelmed, Francine had no idea what to ask him first...no matter if this was just another vision which would vanish as quick as it had unfolded infront of her...

„I feel...weightless somehow...but that began already before I climbed those stairs...funny, what an old lighthouse can turn into..."

Your crystal...do you have it with you..?

Like she was given an unvoiced command, Francine rummaged in her pocket and finally found it.

„There," she said, holding it up and gazing at it in wonder, when the light of a waning moon was mirrored in its facetts.

Look at the sea...and then...look at the shore...see how it sparkles...white sand...but there is more to behold...

Francine was about to comment that he was talking in riddles again, but thought better of it and answered instead :

„ Not many mortals have wandered these shores...you were one of a few...Frodo...I wanted to ask you something for a long time...you don't have to tell me though..."

Please ask...

„When was that crucial moment...that time...you just knew...you couldn't go on with life as it used to be..?"

There was silence, and Francine almost wanted to take back her rather forward question, when...she felt something like a warm touch of air close to her cheek, accompanied by what sounded like a sigh...

I would not say that it was just one moment...trying to adjust as I did...with all my friends telling me that I was loved...and needed...but they could only see the scars outside...some healed...and others still visible...deep inside...there was nothing left...a hollow shell...and I longed for rest...

„That sounds familiar..,"Francine admitted,"...except...well...no one talked to me like that...let alone offering a cruise like that..."

Hearing his giggles, Francine had to smile too but was still wondering where all of this would lead her to.

„Now...back to my crystal...you were about to tell me something...maybe revealing a secret..?"

Curious...aren't you..? But yes...these white sands down there do have their own secrets...did you never ask yourself about where it might have come from...or why it did find its way to you..?

„Are you saying...wait...that sparkle amongst all those grains of sand is made of..."

Jewels...crystals...like the one you found..or maybe it did...find you...

Completely at a loss for words, Francine just stared at the stone in her hand.

„Well...that explains...a few things...you must know...I saw really strange things happen along the way...and even that is an understatement..."

Your life is troubled ?

„...Bah...I do have a pretty good idea of what will await me once I get back...home.."

The last word had passed her lips rather hesitantly.

They do care for you...they are worried...

„Who..?"

They know about your thoughts...and sometimes they watch you...

Oh no...riddles again, and it was time to get back to the inn too...

Francine took one last look around and sighed :"...As much as I would like to walk back on that glistening sand...I know that it won't last...better take it away now and let me create a fond memory...'till we meet again..."

And there it was...a window of thick glass, like a flashback...being thrown back to another place, not quite as beautiful as...

Once again deep in thought, Francine arrived at the inn's lobby, not in the mood to answer any questions about her walk, and later that evening, when she had retired to her room already, there was a little conversation between Mr. and Mrs. Trellich.

The subject..? Well...hopefully deeply asleep by now...

„You know..," Mrs. Trellich began,"...I was just wondering..."

„What, my dear..?"

„Why wouldn't you have let the clerk put a date for a return flight on Francine's ticket, when you paid for it..?"

„Because..," and there Mr. Trellich paused and smiled at his wife,"...I was thinking..maybe Francine would enjoy a little extra time here...and us...our business here is done...and someone has to go back to run the shop, as long as she's getting ever closer to being content again..."

„As always...my dear husband...I bow to your wisdom...but „content" wouldn't be my word for what she appears to me..."

„But..?"

„...Happy...she seems...happy...and who knows...maybe there's a reason for her being right here...right now..."

Early next morning, a knock on her door revealed a very sleepy and even more surprised Francine, when her employers asked her, if she would like to prolong her stay, while the two of them would go back to tend to their shop.

Well, there was no need to ask her twice...of course she would stay...and if it was just for a safe distance between her and the consequences, the work-department had threatened upon her...

So what..?

And somehow another thought whispered its way into her mind...

This would not have been the last time for her to climb up the lighthouse's winding stairs...


	8. December's Gift

Ch. 8

December's Gift

Still pondering the recent events, Francine sat staring into the flames while having a late morning coffee at the inn's lobby.

It was early december now, and her part-time employers had left a few days ago, again assuring her that everything was taken care of and that there was nothing for her to worry about.

How should they have known..?

Francine hadn't told them anything, and primarily nothing about visions of imaginary places...and people...and there was that thought too...rather uncomfortable...and all the more nagging on her...

Wasn't she already overusing their generousity..?

Another week was granted to her, to enjoy what was left of her personal freedom and even that would be over soon.

No use in pretending, and no way to blissfully ignore what would come down on her, once...

But still...another week ahead...

For some strange reason, Francine had avoided the lighthouse ever since that day, only watching it from afar.

She had been shown a glimpse of...forever..?

And that certainly had had nothing to do with the view...

So...there were other ways – and strolls – for her to take and to distract her from brooding over things that were yet to come...

Francine sighed, finished her coffee and took the mug back to the kitchen before leaving for the plaza to do some shopping for groceries and anything else that would catch her eye.

It was...boring...to put it politely, but she had known that from her visits with the Trellichs already. The few shops were intended to cater to the everyday needs of the people who lived here in this area and far from even advertising themselves as a tourist attraction.

Not much to see and do...but this time she couldn't have been more wrong...

If Francine remembered correctly, there had been a small corner shop, selling stones and crystals that were mined here, and because of having been at the mines herself, there was no reason for her to check out their stock...but...this wasn't what drew her attention to the shop's window.

Empty...abandoned...just like the lighthouse had appeared, but this shop had just been given up some days ago...couldn't have been any longer than that, and while she still stood there wondering, someone approached her from behind.

„A real shame...tragedy...isn't it ?"

Whirling around, Francine first had to find out who was adressing her in that seemingly familiar way. It was no one she had seen or met before, so she thought carefully about what to reply without giving away too much of her cluelessness.

„They closed for good..?"

The villager, an elderly man with the appearance of a hard working miner, studied her for a moment.

„You're not from here, are you...no way of knowing then...there has been an accident...down at Swift's mine...but unlike any I've ever heard of..." he began his explanation.

Curious now, Francine opened up a bit to the stranger who was doing his best to tell the story in a way even non-residents would catch up to it.

„See...mining is dangerous business...'specially in winter...told them not to go down there...it's one thing to sell them minerals in the safety of a store...but to stubbornly insist of collecting the best pieces themselves without having any expierience...not knowing anything at all about..."

„They died..?" she finally interrupted his ramblings, half afraid of what she would hear next.

„Yeah...really strange...as they were themselves, I'd say...weird thing...one of the...and then others too...rafters...collapsed...couldn't take the pressure anymore...there had been frozen water...blocks of ice...they were...never to see daylight again..."

Francine shuddered. How came she didn't hear anything at the inn then ?

As if guessing her question, the man continued, a little more quiet this time:

"Well...soon as there was word about this...folks around here are quite superstitious...they didn't waste much time...shop-owner's son had everything removed from the store in a few hours that same night...and that's what you see right now...looking through that window..."

She wasn't too sure of what to make about all of this, but there had been one word that had stuck with her.

Superstition..?

This was by no means a big city with no one caring about the other...but modern times hadn't halted on the doorstep of any house either...no one would hold such beliefs...like in the bleak middle ages...or would they..?

„Sorry..if I happened to frighten you...but there is that talk of...well...that it just wasn't right to mine and sell those gifts of the earth on that very same place...if you get my meaning.."

Well, if that wasn't enough to feel one's skin crawl...and if the whole situation wouldn't have been so solemn, Francine surely would have found it all quite ridiccioulus...

Her visions, although not bound to this place...and now...curses of old...possibly affecting the minerals, Mr. and Mrs. Trellich had taken home with them..?

No way !

Noticing Francine's absent expression, the man cleared his throat, regaining her attention.

„As I said before...too bad now...no one will bother to reopen that store again...," and there he halted as if waiting for her response.

Francine just took a brief look at him, and then it suddenly overcame her...

„News travel fast...huh ?...guess it's not such a coincidence afterall...did you see me with my employers at the mines ?"

It was quite satisfying to see him blush, grown old man that he was, but Francine wasn't done yet.

„What's this about telling me spooky stories...and at the same time trying to wake my interest ? I'm here on...let's say...holiday...and in no position whatsoever to even think about..."

Suddenly there was his hand heavy on her shoulder...and Francine was about to take a step back but didn't. His smile wasn't frightening at all, rather comforting, and without another word he patted her shoulder once and turned to go.

On her way back to the inn, Francine tried really hard to overcome her confusion. This man hadn't been the first person she had encountered that special way.

There was the mineral dealer way back at the gem show, as she had been given her crystal...her employers...and now...the old miner here...

They all had some things in common...

Each one of them had appeared just at the right moment, when she had had the need to take a different turn or even get a different view of a certain situation...being present to give her hints, but leaving it entirely to her what to do with them...

And there was the lighthouse...

Not a person of course...but a reminder.

Of what..?

Well...the lense had been dim...no way to tell if there even was electricity still... but apart from that...everything else she had seen and learned...

the true origin of her crystal...

That was something to hold on to...if anything at all.

Frodo...

By now, he was almost real to her...someone to talk to, and even more...after all he had shown her

„We do make quite a pair..." she murmured, more to herself.

Francine had almost reached the inn, when something made her raise her eyes skyward.

Obviously the temperature had dropped, as it was regarded normal for this time of year, but since november had been so mild..

It started with a light drizzle...and then softly...ever so softly...it began to snow...


	9. Factory Girl

Ch. 9

Factory Girl

She woke with a start, not quite knowing where she was at first.

Surroundings seemed familiar enough and with a sigh, Francine embraced whatever this day would have in store for her.

Everything was fine...

She was alright...here in her room at the inn...

Safe...

Well, at least safe from the outside world...for the moment anyway.

Breakfast wasn't more than her usual coffee, and the hot liquid would just be enough to rekindle her lively spark, but she had to steel herself for the freezing cold then.

There was nothing for it...

Snowfall had changed to an icy drizzle again, as Francine headed for the lighthouse, and once she was out of the piercing wind, climbing the stairs, she welcomed the cozy warmth, enveloping her like a good old friend.

There she stood, thawing and staring out into the distance...almost like waiting...or preparing herself...

How would it be this time..?

Another change of scenery..? More revelations she hadn't even asked for..?

Time always had it's own pace...and visions weren't made to order...

Any expectations would only lead to disappontment, but since this was her last day here, Francine wanted it to be special...to get something out of it to take home with her.

The ticking of her watch...too loud, as it seemed...seconds, further slowing down and stretching to eternity...

...and then Francine remembered the dream she had had last night.

It had not been a pleasant one...seeing herself in the corner of an empty room...and it was ever getting darker...From out of nowhere came the deafening sound of a hammer, crashing down on metal...no way out for her...or was there..?

Wide awake and gathering her thoughts again, Francine turned away from the window...

...and froze in mid-movement...

Must have been her eyes, playing tricks on her...well...she hadn't had anything proper to eat all morning...but...

„Oh...," she whispered and tried to focus.

This had nothing to do with any of her mind's „sightseeing" of Middle Earth...

In fact it felt...right...right as anything...

Like being where she belonged...

Or...as if she had always been here...at home...

Home...

Francine wasn't sure anymore where „home" really was...

Well, there would be no lack of information from the work-department, and no delay of it either...

Here...and now...at this very moment, Francine just watched in amazement...saw the lighthouses' interior change from old, unused and dusty into a beautiful and modern furnished room, making her own apartment look rightfully uncomfortable in comparison.

Every detail was „painted" right in front of her, there was even a door opening to reveal another part of this slightly changed reality.

An office...

Someone sat at a desk, studying papers...or bills, and every now and then that person's fingers flew over a computer's keyboard...

It was almost like watching a movie, but to Francine's ultimate shock, the busy woman suddenly stopped what she had been doing and looked at her, smiling...

Francine's breath caught in her throat...

If there was a mirror, able to show the future...this had to be it...and looking at a slightly older version of oneself...well...a smiling one for that matter...

Finally, her paralyzed state gave way to another instinct...to flee...as far away from this place as possible...it took some effort not to tumble down the stairs, even if by doing so, Francine would have been able to leave much faster...

Once back out in the open, she took her time to calm down until her breath was back to normal, but still had no idea how or where to pack what just had happened into her mind's "suitcase"...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Daniel picked her up at the airport, his expression was solemn, but that wasn't because of her being back...

„I bet you just can't wait to tell me every bit of good news," Francine joked, but her face was as stern as Daniel's...

He seemed to give it a thought, then said: „Let's see...as for the good ones...you are back...and voluntarily so...I'm afraid there's more on the bad side..."

„Mrs. Keegan..?"

„A letter...no...an „invitation"...but don't be to hard on her...she's just the tool to deliver the message...

„As if I wouldn't know," she spat," may that be as it is...but there's no need to take such pleasure in doing this..."

„You better find out then what it is she has to tell you," Daniel suggested calmly.

„No choice for me anyway," was her obedient reply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No good forces, and not even her black tourmaline would be able to spare her now...

There was an air of threat all around, weighing down heavily on her, and the inevitability of that "meeting" added to the pressure.

The very walls of Mrs. Keegan's office seemed to close in on her, narrowing Francine's ability to move...or to escape...

Said owner of the office didn't even look up, as if expecting none other than her personal delinquent...ready to accept the verdict.

„...enjoyed your holiday...?"

Francine straightened and decided to ignore the hint of sarcasm in her „advisor's" voice.

„Why...so quiet now..?...no wise-cracks...but rest assured, my dear...take me as the bearer of good news.."

Oh noes...

Mrs. Keegan seemed to look for a certain piece of paper in an untidy stack, and in succeeding, her triumphant sneer reminded Francine of ice...penetrating the last of her resistance...through to her innermost...and leaving her cold and shivering...

„You should be honoured to belong to the useful and working again soon...and I stumbled upon just the right job for you..."

Francine didn't even try to appear rebellious any longer, and whatever she would get to hear now...it would rid her from Mrs. Keegan too...

So much for the good news...as Daniel used to say...

„Too bad you won't be able to enjoy your christmas holidays," and at that, her sorrowful expression was almost believable," but as it is with a producer of everything for gift-wrappings, it's the busiest time of the year...you'll start tomorrow...or else..."

Or else..?

There was no need for her to even ask...

„See where that took you..?"

She just couldn't leave it at that, could she..?

„Just regard it as a chance to give back...or to be a part of society again..."

This was...pathetic...and so...Francine couldn't stand it any longer.

„Society, huh..?...Well, if that's what's needed to be a valuable part of it...then I'd rather...ah,forget it...remember our last appointment..?..It's not about my refusal to work...and it's not about that job...it's about people like you...one of your kind causes more damage than ten could fix, who at least would try to give useful advice..."

Mrs. Keegan's face was chalk-white by now, but that didn't satisfy Francine's rage at all.

„It's a job," she finally sighed," good and honest work...and who knows...just don't go running to your boss to brag about how you happened to show me my place..."

No further words were necessary...Francine snatched the document out of Mrs. Keegan's hand and stuffed it into her bag.

It was good...well, not really...but it would be such a joy to imagine that sorry excuse for her trade to choke on a bit of her holiday turkey or drink too much and wake up with a headache for times to come...

Hopefully such thoughts wouldn't be her only joy around christmas time this year...


End file.
